


Protector

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: The scariest person in the Black Eagles class falling in love with the person who's scared of everyone and everything? It's more likely than you think.





	1. Chapter 1

“And Bernadetta...You’ll be situated here with Hubert.”

“Yes, professor!...Wait...wai-wai-wait! What?! With Hubert?!”

“Your natural gift with the bow and his skill with magic makes it that you two are the perfect candidates to act as assassins. Those bandits won’t see it coming that way.”

“B-but professor! I...I would only be slowing Hubert down!” Bernadetta threw her hands down on the table where the Black Eagles class was planning this month’s mission. The pawns on the table wobbled and fell over from the slam, the other students watching with surprise. 

“You couldn’t really slow him down. You both aren’t going to be moving much at all. In fact, you’ll be striking from this space in these trees. It’s the safest position that there is. I wouldn’t be choosing it for you if I thought you would be in any danger.” 

“How would I not be in any danger?! The one who’s dangerous is my ally!” She squealed, Byleth raising their eyebrow. “I’m not sure what you mean.” They said, Bernadetta gesturing to Hubert who stood amongst the crowd. “Him! What’s not dangerous about big, scary men who spend all their time lurking in the shadows with their sinister smiles and wicked schemes! I can’t stand it!!!” She screamed, bolting out of the room. The rest of the class watched her leave, before their gazes traveled to Hubert. He glanced around, seemingly confused by their expressions.

“What’s wrong?” He grumbled.

“Did you do something to Bernadetta or something, Hubert? I’ve never seen her act out like that.” Caspar noted, Ferdinand nodding in agreement. “I must say I feel the same...That was difficult to watch.” Dorothea sighed. “Oh, come now. Hubie hasn’t done anything wrong. Bern is just...a little on the nervous side is all.” Hubert sighed and lifted his hand to silence to group. “Enough of that. I do not wish to speak of it. If Bernadetta insists on attempting to avoid me by all means possible, then fine. I’m used to it. Though, I insist that we keep your battle strategy the same, professor. It is a fine plan. I mean that.” He complimented with a somewhat light tone. “Bernadetta will just have to become accustomed to my presence then. We should be separating our personal feelings for one another from our relationships on the battlefield.” Byleth furrowed their brow and sighed as they lined the pawns back up in their places. “If you insist…” They said in reply before continuing on with their plan.

\--

A few days later, loud cries could be heard throughout the monastery as Petra worked on prying Bernadetta off of her door frame. “Nooooo! I don’t wanna go! Please, L-Lady Edelgard! Let me stay! Find someone to be in my place! Anyone would be better in my place! No, actually a ROCK would be even a better fit than me! J-just don’t make me goooo! Waaaaaahhh!” She cried as Petra tugged on her arm. Wrestling her out of her dorm was hard enough, Edelgard watching close by with a concerned expression. 

“Lady Edelgard, if I may be interrupting...I could be of using your help right now…” Petra urged, Edelgard nodding to gently grab Bernadetta’s other arm and pull her off of the doorframe. Bernadetta began to squirm and cry loudly, Edelgard glaring down at her with fierceness in her eyes. “Bernadetta, enough of this! How can you expect to live your whole life cowering in the dark! That’s not living at all.”

“E-easy for you to say! At least I’d still be breathing! It’s better than me dying on a big, dumb field by some stupid bandit’s sword!!!” Bernadetta debated, kicking her legs about wildly. Edelgard looked to Petra, who shrugged. This was a confusing situation. She saw Hubert who stood across the field, lurking in the shadows of one of the pillars. Of course he was. He swore to never leave Edelgard’s side for anything when she had returned from the Kingdom Capital years ago. Wherever Edelgard was, Hubert was surely not too far away. 

“Hubert! Come here, please! I require your assistance!” She beckoned him, Bernadetta immediately starting to squirm more. “W-w-what are you going to do to me! Aaaaahh! Stay away!” Hubert slipped from behind the pillar and drew near, Bernadetta nearly passing out when his dark and cold shadow cast over her. 

“How may I be of help, Lady Edelgard?” Hubert inquired, placing a hand on his chest and bowing towards her. Edelgard smiled. “I have an order for you. A very simple one.” She said, watching his curious smirk spread across his pale lips. 

“How about we make a deal, Bernadetta? When we go out to battle, if you return to Garreg Mach with even a single scratch on you, from Hubert or otherwise, I’ll see to it that Hubert is punished most severely.”

“Nn- Lady Edelgard-” Hubert stammered, Edelgard sending a wink this way to calm him.

Bernadetta swallowed. “A...A severe punishment...Like what…?

“Um…” Edelgard trailed off for a moment while she thought, noticing Marianne across the way carrying a big bundle of apples, probably heading towards the stables. That gave her an idea. “If you’re hurt even just a little, we’ll tie Hubert to a horse and have him dragged throughout the monastery.” 

Bernadetta looked up at Hubert, noticing him visibly cringe at the very thought, swallowing as she thought over it silently. “Um...Y-yeah. That sounds reasonable.” Edelgard and Petra sighed with relief, letting go of the shorter girl as they stepped back. “Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Milady, this may prove to be...quite difficult of a task.” Hubert whispered to Edelgard once Bernadetta and Petra started to head towards the Officer’s Academy to unite with the rest of their class. Edelgard gave a short laugh in response. “Oh come now. You’ve always been a fan of a challenge, haven’t you Hubert?”

“Heh...You know me too well, Lady Edelgard.” He replied with a chortle before following close behind her. 

* * *

The class set out on their mission once the class had grouped together. The battle was to take place near the base of the Oghma Mountains, the travel from the monastery not being an extensive one. Byleth checked their map that was given to them by Seteth, the location where the bandits were spotted being marked. “They should be right up around this bend. Bernadetta, Hubert. The location I picked out for you two to stay put in is there in the brush. Petra, you should be over there near the cave. Stay hidden and stay safe. The rest of us will be traveling up and around their camp. Since they are only a small group of bandits, it’s likely that they’ll begin to retreat at the first sign of danger. We have to make sure that we cut them off here. Got it?” Byleth explained, Bernadetta’s mind quickly becoming scrambled due to her anxiety. 

“E-eh...um…”

“Understood.” Hubert confirmed, Bernadetta jolting in response. “W-what?! B-but I-...”

Hubert’s sinister gaze rolled down to her, his sneer widening at her fearful expression. “Do not worry. Your safety is ensured. I am not exactly welcoming the chance of me being dragged throughout the monastery.” He assured, pulling on his white glove to tighten it. That made Bernadetta feel just a teeny bit better as she followed him into the brush with shaky knees. Bernadetta was careful to make sure that she didn’t trip and fall on any of the low-hanging branches. She didn’t want Hubert to be falsely accused and dragged around because of something that he didn’t even do. After making their way through the thick bushes, they found an opening just small enough for the two to rest in.

Hubert kneeled down, keeping his eyes locked on the outskirts of the plants to see if any people were to pass through. 

“So...what now?” Bernadetta asked, Hubert holding a finger up to his lips. “We must stay quiet.” He whispered. “When the enemy draws close, we will strike from here.”

“R-right!” Bernadetta’s expression turned severe and determined for only a moment while they waited silently. It was strange, oddly quiet. In the distance, Bernadetta could hear the cries and shouts from those around the mountain’s bend, but it didn’t seem as if they were retreating like the professor said they would. She was starting to get worried about their classmates. 

“Um...Hubert?” 

“Shh. Someone’s coming. Ready your bow.” Hubert whispered with urgency, hearing the footsteps get closer. Strangely enough, it wasn’t as if the individual who was descending down the mountain was in any hurry. They seemed to be striding through, carrying a makeshift quiver with only a single bow in it. That wasn’t right at all. He stopped just outside of the foliage, whistling a tune to himself. Pulling the arrow out of the quiver, he set it into the bow before slipping his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a box of matches, striking one to set aflame. He lowered the match to the arrow, the tip of the weapon sparking with a brilliant blaze.

“I know you scum from the monastery are hidin’ in there.” The bandit grumbled, facing towards the trees. He was still out of range of any spell that Hubert could cast or from any of Bernadetta’s arrows. However, if that were the case, then surely he wouldn’t be able to reach them either, right? Unless...they weren’t aiming for them. Hubert’s eyes widened with a sudden realization. This whole area was trapped. 

“Bernadetta, we need to go. Now!” He whispered, grabbing her wrist to tug her close. He stood up, hair tangling in the leaves and branches. She squeaked in reply and scurried in front of him. “Hurry, we don’t have much time.”

“Wh-what’s going on, Hubert?!”

“I will explain it later. We’re not safe here. Focus on getting o- Bernadetta-!” He gasped as the girl tumbled over a system of roots, the archer crying out loudly as she twisted her ankle along the plants. 

“There you are.” The bandit chirped from outside of the bushes. The whizzing sound of an arrow was sent through the trees, landing on a wooden surface with a dull thunk. Hubert recognized that hollow sound immediately. Flammable, explosive barrels. They used it themselves sometimes, but...never had he imagined that he’d be finding himself on their business end. 

Hubert ducked low to the ground, smothering Bernadetta’s body with his own. The girl gave a cry of confusion, hearing a creak and a hiss from afar before the whole forest lit up. She was blinded, a boom deafening her. Hubert and Bernadetta were sent flying, the mage shielding the younger with his own body. They skidded across the ground, eventually colliding with a tree that separated their bodies. Bernadetta’s world was spinning, and there was so much pain. She gazed around, the ringing in her ears from the explosion. Their original hiding place was in flames, completely obliterated from the blast. Petra could be seen running out from her own hiding spot in the cave, sending an arrow through the bandit’s neck. Bernadetta looked to the right, the crumbled body of Hubert laying against the tree that they were flung into. She couldn’t see his face, the man turned away from her. From the explosion alone, his monastery uniform had been singed and ripped apart, the flesh on his back burnt. The clothes had melted and seared his skin. She heard the muffled voice of Petra as she ran to Hubert’s side, trying to shake him. She seemed to be in a panic. Bernadetta felt dizzy, her head lulling back to the ground as she felt herself going unconscious. The last thing she saw was Petra picking up Hubert’s shoulders, the blood from his head dripping down his neck and pooling towards the ground.

This was all her fault, she thought.

* * *

“Bernadetta, are you waking up?” She heard a familiar voice call to her, the girl opening her eyes. “H-Hubert…?” She called out to a blurry figure as her vision singled, the person in front of her coming into view. “Hubert? I don’t know whether or not I should be offended by that.” Linhardt replied before turning to call Manuela who was across the room.

“Bernadetta, dear. How are you feeling?” Manuela asked, approaching her. Bernadetta looked around the room, realizing that she was in the infirmary. “W-we’re...back at the monastery…? Agh, my head hurts so bad...w-what happened?”

“Well, we won the battle. Though, honestly if you ask me...it wasn’t worth it at all.” Linhardt complained. “Especially with what happened to you and Hubert.”

“Hubert?! What happened to Hubert?!” Bernadetta snapped up from the mattress, cringing immediately from the violent ache that wracked her body. Linhardt immediately hushed her, gesturing to the other bed closest to the windows. “He’s still resting. He’s in pretty bad shape.” Manuela agreed. “Head trauma, third degree burns all over his back, and a fractured arm. The professor told me you were both caught in an explosion, and yet...you got out with only a few scrapes and bruises...and...Bernadetta?” Manuela caught the girl’s expression, tears dripping down her cheeks and falling off her chin.

“I-I only got out of that, because...Hubert protected me...b-because...Lady Edelgard told him to..and now...I’ve gotten hurt so now they’re going to drag him throughout the monastery by a horse because of ME!” She sobbed, Linhardt and Manuela glancing to one another with confusion in their eyes. 

“Um...I’m sure whatever punishment that they had planned for Hubert for...whatever it is he did wrong, I’m certain they’ll forgo it, given the state he’s in now.” Linhardt reassured her, the girl sniffling through her sobs and rubbing her eyes. “You...you think so…?”

“I’m positive. Edelgard might be a nuisance, but I don’t think she’s that cruel.” Linhardt commented, yawning into his hand. “Ugh...all this reassuring is exhausting...I can barely stay awake...I’ll see you later, Bernadetta. Hope you and Hubert heal quick.” He waved as he left the room, Manuela turning to the girl. “You are free to return to your room if you’d like to, dear. I know it isn’t exactly the most comfortable place for you in here. Hubert, though will need some time to heal his wounds naturally. We’ve done what we could for now with magic. We’ll give him some more time.” 

“W-wait...Professor Manuela, where are you going?”

“I’ve got a class to teach. Be sure you check in with your professor later as well. I’m sure they’d like to hear from you.” She said as she hastily left the room. Bernadetta was left alone, sitting up in her bed and glancing around the room. Her gaze eventually fell on Hubert as he rested in the bed next to hers. He was laying on his side, his shirt discarded but his body wrapped in bandages. His left arm was adorned with a cast and sling. Patches were placed in several places on his head and face to use as bandages. Seeing him in a state like this caused the girl to feel another pang of guilt in her heart. She felt tears well in her eyes, wiping them away with the back of her hand. 

“I-I’m really sorry, Hubert…” She muttered, sliding off of the bed. She glanced over him, finding that he looked strangely peaceful in this state. Not nearly as terrifying as he did when he was awake. No...He looked vulnerable and calm now. “I...um...I promise I’ll check on you soon.” She swore, knowing well that he couldn’t hear it. However, just saying it to herself aloud was enough to solidify her promise. She limped to the door of the infirmary, a piece of her wanting to not leave. She was torn between going to see the professor and staying her to keep a watchful eye over Hubert, just in case he were to wake up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. I promise.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've not been feeling writing as of late. ;; I do hope you enjoy this chapter though!

The next morning, Bernadetta was quick to scramble from her bed at the sound of the morning bells tolling. She threw on her uniform and left her hair uncombed as usual, hurrying from the room. She kept close to the walls and shadows, avoiding as much eye contact and conversation with the others as she possibly could. She eventually made it to the dormitories of the nobles, peering down an empty hallway. It seemed like everyone else had started their day and exited the building, the girl sneaking through the hallway until she saw Hubert’s room. Since it was on the way, she secretly hoped that he would already be up and moving again, back in his room. She glanced inside the dorm, door left open. She gave a disappointed sigh once she realized that it was the same as Hubert had left it when they first went off to battle. His desk was clean and organized, the room with the same strict cleanliness all except for a bundle of books stacked in the corner. 

“Bernadetta, why are you in Hubert’s room?”

“EEAAAAAHAAAGH!” Bernadetta screamed and flailed around for a moment before stumbling to the ground. “I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t snooping, I promise I wasn’t snooping, please don’t kill me!!!” 

There was a silent moment between them, Bernadetta glancing up to the figure who had addressed her. It was Edelgard, hands on her hips with a furrowed brow. She wasn’t looking to banter or reassure the anxious girl, but instead stood in silence in wait for an explanation. 

“O-oh, Lady Edelgard! Why are you here…?”

“Ha, I asked you that question first. However, I was just getting ready to leave. How about you? Out of all the places I couldn’t even imagine finding you...Hubert’s room would be the most unlikely.”

“Oh...um...I was coming to check on him actually...and see if he’s better?”

“He is still in the infirmary, unfortunately. I know you are worried about him, Bernadetta, but I really feel like we should all let him rest. Out of all the years I’ve known him, I’ve only ever seen him sleep a handful of times. Even if it’s being forced on him, I think he deserves this.”

“B-but, what if he wakes up and no one is there? He’ll be really confused and scared, I’m sure! Especially since...what happened…”

“Hubert? Scared? I don’t see that being the realistic outcome…” Edelgard laughed, lighthearted. “I was under the impression the whole time that Hubert terrified you. I’m surprised to see you so worried about him.”

“O-oh, no, Hubert is still very terrifying!” Bernadetta piped in, shuffling at the ground nervously. “I just...um...I feel like someone should be taking care of him right now! That’s all! Especially after all I’ve done to him...i-it’s only fair! Maybe it will make up for what’s happened…” Bernadetta’s expression fell to one of guilt and pity, the girl jolting out of it when she realized just how long she was talking for. “A-ah! I’m sorry for keeping you! I’ll go. I’m going.” She said with a bow, Edelgard protesting sternly as the girl ran off out of sight. 

“Now wait just a moment! Bernadetta!” Edelgard called just as the girl bolted around the corner. She let out an exasperated groan, shaking her head. “I just hope she doesn’t bother Hubert too much…” 

Bernadetta stepped into the infirmary, her expression turning glum when she saw Hubert in the same position as he was the day before. “He’s still sleeping…” She murmured to herself, strolling up to his bedside with extreme caution. Her trembling stopped when she reached his side, the younger gazing at his sleeping face. 

“Huh...he looks...peaceful.” Bernadetta thought to herself. She went along with her day comfortably after that, smoothing out his blankets and making sure that the room stayed clean and cool for Hubert. She even ventured out, finding some flowers to stick on the side table. She spent all day near him, sitting by him as she embroidered. She looked out the window to the sun falling behind the mountains and sighed. 

“I’m really sorry about all of this, Hubert. If it wasn’t for me...if it wasn’t for me being so slow and stupid, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I-I can’t even bear to look the professor in the eyes now because of this. I really hope you wake up soon…” She said, glancing to the completed flower in her hand. She glanced over to him, reaching out with a curious gaze. She wanted to pin it to his shirt, only to yank her arm back when she saw him twitch. A slurred groan fell from his lips, his eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light in the room.

“W..wa…” He mouthed out, Bernadetta falling from the chair with a scream.

“Aaaah! Hubert!”

“W…”

“Are you okay?! What are you trying to say?! Say something, Hubert! Anything!”

“W...water…”

“H-huh?”

“Water...I need...water. Please.” He said with a cracked voice, Bernadetta scrambling up from her spot on the ground. “Yes! Water! Right away!” Rushing to the nearest room and bumping into various pieces of furniture along the way, she came back in with a pitcher of water. The liquid inside sloshed around and spilled over the edges, the archer ignoring all that as she made his way to Hubert’s bedside.

She went to hand it to him, his arm in a sling preventing him from doing much at all. He clumsily tried to grab the handle, feeling defeated and frustrated the moment it slipped past his fingertips.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll leave! I didn’t mean to get in your way, please enjoy your water! Aah! Bye!”

“One moment, Bernadetta.” He stopped her, the girl quivering in her place as she looked back.

“I require your assistance with the water…It appears that I cannot move…”

“You’re...not supposed to move, no. You n-n-need me to help you drink it?!” 

“Yes, but...If you do not feel up to the task, then fetch Professor Manuela.” Hubert groaned, Bernadetta shuffling her way back to his bedside.

“I...um...B-Bernie can do it! N-no tricks, right?”

“No, I am simply thirsty…” Hubert muttered in an exasperated tone, gazing at the silver pitcher on the table. His tongue ran across his lips, feeling as if he was scraping sandpaper against one another. Bernadetta reached out with shaky hands towards the pitcher again and lifted it up to his face. She met his eyes, green irises staring back at her with calculation before his eyelids closed. He wrapped his lips around the pitcher and began to greedily drink down the water inside. He was clearly desperate, streams of water running over the edges and trickling down his chin. When he pulled off the pitcher, he was left panting, head lulling back down to the pillow.

“Um...H-Hubert…?...Hubert?!”

“Hm?”

“A-are...are you um...mad at me?”

“No. Should I be?”

“No! Well...yes...Yes, you should be...If I was you, I’d be mad! Even hate me! I’d tell me to go away and never show my face around Garreg Mach again!” She sobbed. “You should tell me that...I deserve it…After what I did, i-it’s only fair...

Hubert rolled his eyes and let out a groan, pulling the blanket up to his chin to get cozy. 

“You did not do anything wrong. What has happened was a miscalculation on my own part. The only person I feel angry at is myself. I cannot serve Lady Edelgard in this condition...and after I promised to never leave her side...it’s disastrous.”

“L-Lady Edelgard..?” Bernadetta was silent for a few moments, sniffling and wiping her eyes as she thought. “Maybe...t-to make it up to you, I could take care of your tasks. A-at least running the errands for Edelgard...and...I’ll tell her you sent me! Would that help?”

Hubert thought for a few moments in silence. “Hm...Actually, I am sure Edelgard would appreciate that.” He smiled to himself. “Yes, that sounds like a reasonable offer. There are no ill feelings that require forgiveness, but...the offer is welcomed.” Bernadetta’s face lit up at that. “Really?! Oh, thank you, Hubert! I won’t let you down!” She saluted proudly, bolting out of the room in search for Edelgard. 

Edelgard was surprised by the proposition, shaking her head and tucking her face in her hand in disbelief at the mere thought of Bernadetta replacing Hubert’s duties. “Bernadetta, as much as I’m sure Hubert would appreciate this...Are you sure you wish to do this?”

“Yes! I have to make it up to him! I-it’s unfair that Hubert is confined to a bed because of me! I need to do this for myself too!” Bernadetta was insistent, Edelgard giving a small smile in reply to her confidence as it was so rare to see. “Well...alright. If you really think so, I will happily keep you by my side.” The princess said simply.

For the next few days, Bernadetta quickly assumed the position of Hubert, gluing herself to Edelgard’s side. She watched dutifully for any signs of potential danger and did tasks and chores whenever Edelgard would assign her to do so. Then after a long day, she’d trek back to the infirmary. 

“H-Hubert...Can I come in?”

“Bernadetta? What do you need?” Hubert grumbled back, still resting often to recover from his injuries. She entered the room, a stack of books and papers in her hand. Hubert’s eyes scanned her sternly, noticing a few changes in her appearance. She looked much more ragged than usual, dark circles under her eyes and pale skin. She approached him, surprisingly calm as she handed off the stack of books to him. Hubert groaned as he sat up, injuries making it difficult. He could manage. 

“What is all this?”

“It’s...aaawwwn...homework...from the professor…” She yawned, rubbing her eyes. “I didn’t want you to miss the lesson so...I wrote it all down and brought it to you…”

Hubert took a moment to flip through the pages, all hand-written notes of information for Hubert to read over. He was pleasantly surprised at the thought. “Please give my thanks to Lady Edelgard.” He said simply, assuming she was the one who ordered Bernadetta to deliver such things. After all, who else would have been so gracious as to go out of their way to help him in a time of need? Hubert knew of no such individual. 

“Um...A-actually…” Bernadetta started, the mage’s eyes drifting up from the books towards her. 

“I-it was me who decided to take the lesson down for you! B-but I did everything Edelgard told me to do otherwise, just like you asked! I swear!” She said, Hubert staring back at her in silence. This was HER idea? Someone other than Lady Edelgard had gone out of their way to make sure he was all caught up? It stirred strange feelings in his heart, ones that twisted unfamiliarly. He disregarded them, turning his gaze stern. He rolled up the papers in his hand into a tube and delicately batted the top of Bernadetta’s head. 

“Though I appreciate the gesture, you look terrible.”

“Huh?!”

“You need to rest. If you are not attentive on the battlefield due to overexertion, you could be harmed...and you won’t have me there to guard you again. You wouldn’t want to become a liability to Lady Edelgard, would you?” 

“B-but…” 

Bernadetta attempted to protest, Hubert giving her a smile that sent a mixture of emotions trembling down her spine. The chill was fear and anxiety but it was followed by a warm sensation of hope...understanding? Bernadetta wasn’t sure. Still she nodded quickly. “Yes!” She chirped, bowing towards him. 

“I’ll um- I’ll just go now...and...I-I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“That seems fair. Get some rest, Bernadetta.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack! : )

“Edelgard, how are you today?” Byleth asked their student as she sat in the courtyard with a book. “Oh, Professor! I am well, thank you. And yourself?” She asked, Byleth giving a soft smile back. “I am just fine. Have you seen Bernadetta? Usually she is holed up in her room, but today she wasn’t. I’ve honestly...only seen her out a few times…” They said with a sigh. Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle. “She’s actually out running some errands for me currently. I usually would have Hubert do it, but…” She trailed off and glanced down to her book sadly, gloved finger strumming the cover of her book. “He’s still recovering, right?” 

“He is, but the worst part is he won’t let me see him! He keeps insisting that it would be unbecoming of him to be seen by me in this state. He always swears that I am the center of his world, yet he constantly refuses to let me in…” She closed the book with a snap and a huff, turning to her teacher. “Yet strangely, Bernadetta leaves every couple of hours to check on him. He is fine with her, yet not fine with me.” Byleth set their hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, smiling to reassure her. “I believe it’s just because of how much he admires you. No one wants to see their friends hurt. If anything, he is probably taking that into consideration.” Edelgard frowned in response. “While that may be true, still...I can’t help but find myself jealous of Bernadetta in this situation. It was nice to have some room to breathe without Hubert...for only a few moments...now I feel like it’s as if...I’m missing my own shadow. Bernadetta isn’t exactly fitting that role well. It’s an odd feeling, to say the least.” 

“How about you and I settle down for some tea then? Might that help distract you and keep you company?” 

“Tea? I think I would like that very much, my teacher.”

The two were just about to leave before Bernadetta could be heard screeching, the girl darting past them while being followed by a swarm of cats and dogs. “AHH! NO! I DON’T HAVE ANYMORE FOOD! HELP ME! SAVE ME! AAAAAHHHH!” She squealed, Byleth drawing the sword from their hip. The bony segments in the Creator Sword separated and glowed brightly in response to their crest. The professor snapped it along the ground as the herd of adorable animals drew near, a loud cracking sound filling the air. There was a symphony of frightened yelps and hisses, the monastery animals scattering in all directions. Bernadetta was left a shivering, crumpled mess on the ground.

“What in the world happened here?!” Edelgard exclaimed, bewildered by such a strange situation. Bernadetta peered past her fingertips, letting out a strangled sob as she sat up. It grew clear why the animals had chased after her, the girl having clumps of pet food sticking in her hair and to her clothes. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Lady Edelgard! I went to go feed Hresvelgion Whisker like you had asked me to, but then I spilled the food all over me and then the rest of those terrifying animals started chasing me and I’m so sorryyyyy!” She scrambled to her knees to bow before the imperial princess, pleading for mercy. “Please, your majesty! Forgive me for this mistake!”

“Bernadetta, please-”

“If...if execution is the only option, then...then...I-...w-waaaahhh-haaaa…”

Edelgard grew quickly irritated with this situation. “Bernadetta, what did we talk about before? About you LISTENING...I’d like you to take the rest of the day off. While I appreciate your efforts to serve me...it’s just…”

“I’m...I’ll never be as good as Hubert with this work…”

“Hubert is...a perfectionist. You and him are two completely different people. I don’t expect you to perform his tasks to achieve the same outcome. That’s simply not possible.” She said, Bernadetta lifting her shaky form off the ground to stand. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “Speaking of Hubert, why don’t you get yourself cleaned up and go check on him?”

“Huh? Why me?!”

“Well unlike you, Hubert does not want me anywhere near him when he’s like this. I still think he needs some good company.” 

Bernadetta rubbed her arm and looked away with a sheepish gaze. “I don’t think I’m good company…” Byleth stepped forward. “Nonsense. I’m sure he’d appreciate it. Go on now. Edelgard, about that tea...” The professor asked, Edelgard giving a smile. “Yes, I’d like that very much, my teacher. I will see you around, Bernadetta. Please update me with a report on Hubert’s condition the next time I see you.” 

“Right!” Bernadetta straightened and gave a confident face in regards to her highness’ demand, marching off down the courtyard towards the infirmary. As she progressed, the wandering glances from the other students in the monastery caused her to shrink back. She was starting to have second thoughts about this whole visit. As far as she knew, Hubert didn’t even like her! Why would he want her to be the one visiting him? All he ever did was go out of his way to threaten and terrify her and then…

She stopped when her hand reached the doorknob.

“And then he protected me…” She said aloud, her expression softening once she realized that there might be more to that dark mage. She pushed open the door, peeking her head in just slightly. “Um...H-hello…?” She scanned the room for any signs of life, immediately seeing Hubert propped up in his bed. He was leaning against the pillows with a book in his hands, seeming rather invested. At the sound of her voice, he glanced up. 

“Oh. Hello, Bernadetta.” Bernadetta froze under that piercing gaze of his, the girl suppressing the tremble in her knees as much as she possibly could. “U-um...hi. Can...can I come in?” 

“You may.” Hubert replied, folding up his book and setting it aside. “Have you come to deliver me a report on Lady Edelgard’s status? Do go on, and be sure to include details.” He said with a smug grin, Bernadetta shuddering in response to such a sinister expression. 

“Umm...n-no...I just thought you might want to uh...hang out? Y’know, since you’re stuck in here all alone…” Hubert paused, uncertain and confused. “So you came to spend time...with me?” He seethed, voice a dastardly purr as it came from his lips. Bernadetta couldn’t help but to let out a whimper and shrink back in reply. Even if he wasn’t trying to be, Hubert couldn’t help but be so intimidating!

“I-I can leave if you don’t want me here...I understand. I wouldn’t want me here either. I’ll go, I’m going-”

“Just a moment, Bernadetta.” Hubert called for her just as she went to turn and leave. 

“Y-yes, Hubert..?”

“It has been rather dull, admittedly. Would you like to play a game?”

“A-a game..? Like...like hunting me down for sport or- or- placing a bet on whether or not I-”

“I meant a board game.”

“A...board game? I didn’t know you like board games, Hubert?”

Hubert gestured to the shelf across the room for her to take one of the games. “They keep the mind sharp. They are a good hobby to have.” 

Bernadetta scavenged through the boxes, eventually settling on a simple board game with cute game pieces. She went to his bedside, hesitating for a moment as he welcomed her onto the mattress across from him. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over the side, the board game between them. Hubert was unable to move much and whenever he inched forward or adjusted himself, it was clear that he trying to hide his pained expression. Bernadetta couldn’t help but to feel bad for him. This was all her fault, after all. 

“Um...I think I’ll be the butterfly.”

“How whimsical. I shall choose the pegasus then.”

Bernadetta’s eyes wandered over to the serpentine snake game piece, the one that she was sure Hubert would have chosen. Instead he went for a softer, demure and delicate creature. It was not in his nature but caused her to stifle a slight smile beneath her hand.

“Something amusing you, Bernadetta?”

“Ah! I’m sorry!” She jolted out of her thoughts, nearly knocking over the board from such a violent reflex. “I just...I...t-the pegasus!” She stammered, Hubert raising an eyebrow inquisitively. “The pegasus...w-why was that the one you picked?”

Hubert glanced down to the piece in his hands, the carved and polished wood feeling cool and smooth over his fingers. He loved the detail on the piece, the feathered equine having large, round eyes and fluffy wings. “I like pegasi.”

“Really?”

“That’s what I said. They are elegant and pure creatures. What is not to admire about them? Truth be told, I wanted to be a pegasus knight when I was younger. Then I realized the hard way that they do not allow men to ride them…” and that he was afraid of heights. He didn’t want to mention that, however. 

“What happened?” Bernadetta asked, her eyes lighting up with curiosity over the subject. Hubert was surprised. Most people who talked to him often became bored or depressed after only a few sentences. Due to this, Hubert often didn’t like to talk or speak up. He was more of a listener, and yet...he found himself wanting to talk for once.

“Heh, what a story...When I was just a boy, I snuck from the manor and went to the pegasus stables to try and ride one before the imperial soldiers guarding would have noticed. The moment I had gotten onto the saddle, the pegasus flew into a blind frenzy...I had tried to hang on, but it did manage to buck me off of it’s back. I must’ve fallen a few dozen feet and landed in the nearby lake. In the middle of Ethereal Moon, no less.”

“Ethereal Moon?! That must have been freezing!” Bernadetta gasped.

“It was quite cold indeed. When my father had found out, I was punished most severely...and that pegasus…” His face grew grim. “I never saw her again. It was not her fault, however. That mare only had done what she felt was natural...yet she was also punished as a result.” He looked away towards the bed sheets with a solemn glare. Bernadetta had never seen him like this. He looked...vulnerable, almost. She reached out and set a hand on his shoulder. 

“Maybe...maybe the pegasus turned out okay! No one would just kill a perfectly good pegasus after all...even if you didn’t get to ride her, I’m sure she’s out there somewhere and is happy.”

Clearly Bernadetta didn’t understand who his father was and what he was capable of doing. Hubert appreciated the sentiment, however. “Possibly,” was all he said in reply, not wishing to indulge in such an emotional topic any further. They began to play their game, it being one primarily of puzzles and strategy, the two of them progressing through their respected turns with little difficulty.

“Heh. You’re sharper than I initially thought you were. Might we actually end this game in a tie? That’s never happened before.” Hubert had grown used to claiming his victories with this type of game after all. Bernadetta scoffed. “Hey, I’m smart! Just because Bernie keeps in her room doesn’t mean Bernie isn’t doing stuff like this!” 

“Hmph. If only you’d apply that outside of your room often, you’d be a valuable asset...Although…” Hubert paused. “I have little issue with your skills in the battlefield. You apply yourself when necessary. It’s...rather surprising, truth be told.” 

Was he...complimenting her??? That was a first, the red blush from her embarrassment spreading from her ears to her cheeks. “S-surprising?! Me?! D-don’t tease me like that!”

“First you tell me that I’m too frightening for you to stand it...and now you don’t wish for me to compliment you either. I wonder why you even bother interacting with me at all then. You don’t seem interested in knowing me. Tell me, isn’t that was this interaction is all about anyways? Because of your guilt for me being harmed? Think nothing of it.”

Bernadetta shrunk back from his harsh words. Hubert was blunt to the point where he often came off as mean, the girl placing her game piece down on the last, final tile. She had beat him, Hubert blinking with earnest surprise at the sight. 

“Ah. You beat me.”

“I-I’m not hanging out with you because I’m guilty. I just thought you might want a friend. That’s all.” She said sternly before meeting his gaze. His expression was unrecognizable for a moment. His mouth was agape, green eyes wide. It was surprise, a newfound admiration of sorts as she saw her image reflected back in those blown-wide pupils. It was...vulnerable. Something she never knew Hubert could be before this moment. Bernadetta jumped when she realized what she had said, the two staring at one another in a mutual surprise before Bernadetta raised her hands to her mouth to let out a yelp, her blue hood flying over her face as she yanked the drawstrings tight. “Aaaaahh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that! I shouldn’t have been so disrespectful, stupid, stupid Bernie- I’m sorry I’m just going to- w-wah-”

Bernadetta had began to shrink away from the bed that he was in. Hubert shook off his vulnerable expression and glared down to his blanket. There was an inner conflict stirring underneath the surface. 

“It is fine.” He said with a sigh. “Just leave.” 

Bernadetta gave a shaky bow and murmured another apology, quickly leaving the room. She didn’t report to Edelgard that night, quickly running back to her room and locking herself in. She collapsed on her bed and cried, sobbing until the hair stuck to her red and wet face. As if she could ever even make a friend. As if she could be friends with someone like Hubert! As if he would ever want to be friends with someone like her. 

She didn’t leave her room for the next few days, tapping into her emergency snack supply that she had left underneath her bed. She ignored the knocks from the other, worrying students as well as a demanding and authoritative knock from her house leader. 

“Bernadetta, open this door this instant. You haven’t been attending your seminars or training sessions for days...Hm? Professor? What is it?” Edelgard knocking ceased and footsteps faded away as the archer huddled up underneath her sheets. She waited another day, left only with a few crumbs...All the infernal knocking and checkups from her classmates had stopped, the girl starting to wonder where it was her professor and classmates had gone. She would have to go out there sooner or later...Maybe a quick run to the dining hall where she could hoard some more emergency meals and then right back into her room...That’s all it would take. 

The door creaked open, the girl stepping out and squinting as the first sunlight in days blinded her. She was met with an empty courtyard, not a student or professor in sight. Slinking around the poles near the dorms, she spotted only a few Knights of Seiros on the monastery grounds and then finally...a familiar face.

Hubert was finally up and walking...well...somewhat. His left arm was in a sling, a cane being clenched in his right hand as he limped across the courtyard. Bernadetta watched him from afar, noticing as the knights went out of their way to avoid the mage. They pretended as if they didn’t see him. Hubert ignored the lot of them, watching with an analytical gaze as some moved past him. He shuffled forward, a small rock catching his shoe. He stumbled, a book he had clenched in his hand slipping from his fingertips and dropping to the floor. Papers inside flew from their clippings, his studies scattering in a flurry around him. He let out a strangled groan as he attempted to gather them. Bernadetta felt her breath catch as the knights continued to ignore him. They wanted nothing to do with the intimidating and scary student. 

Bernadetta couldn’t just watch him struggle. She slowly moved from her place in the shadows, picking up his trail of papers all the way up to him. He looked up at her from his crouching position, she trying her best to smile at him. 

“U-um...h-hi...Hubert...I- um...I-...your papers...here.” She held out shaky hands with the papers wrinkling under her tense grip. Hubert didn’t seem to mind that much however. If anything, he seemed to appreciate the assistance. 

Unfolding his book, he let her slip the papers back inside. “Why are you here?”

“Oh, um! I just didn’t want to keep watching you struggle with the papers so I-”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Why are you here at Garreg Mach? The rest of the Black Eagles house was sent on a mission to Remire Village...seems there has been some...problems there.”

Bernadetta swallowed. She couldn’t imagine the kind of bloodbath her fellow classmates were involved in this time and furthermore could practically see the lust written on Hubert’s face as he thought about it. He seemed to delight in tearing into his enemies with that powerful magic, after all. 

“Um...they must have left without me...not that it would have mattered if I was there anyways...I would have only slowed them down.”

“You sell yourself short. I’m sure your skills in archery would be of great use to them. I would have been more than happy to cut the foolish people who stand in Lady Edelgard’s way down, but alas...these injuries are taking more time to heal than I hoped…”

“W-where are you headed?”

“To the dining hall.”

“O-oh...okay…” She turned to go back to her room. It would be awkward for them both to go at the same time. She was certain he didn’t want to see her again anyways...not after what had happened last time.” 

“Would you like to accompany me? I often dine alone, but...seems you do as well. It would be nice to have some company there.”

Bernadetta spun around with a jerk, bewildered by his offer. “Y-you- Hubert! You want to hang out with me?! Bernie?! Are you sure?!” 

“Certainly. I thought perhaps...you might want to dine with a friend.” The words came out strange and clinical in tone, seemingly sour on his tongue as he attempted them in the sweetest way he could. Bernadetta’s smile was impossible to hide. He was trying...trying to get closer to her. 

She drew closer to him, hooking her arm over his own, sliding through the sling to comfortably lock them together. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
